paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Edwin
''Edwin & Triston ''is a 1997 American animated musical comedy film produced by Paramount Feature Animation. It was co-produced and directed by Julie Young, co-directed by Ralph Zondag, and Dick Zondag and screenplay by David N. Weiss. The film stars the voices of Dave Foley, David Spade, Thora Birch, and Andrea Martin. It follows the story of two homeless animals; a dog and cat, as they trying to get away from their boss and eventually meet and help a young girl who is being berated and exploited by a evil child-hating abusive guardian. They are willing to help her to find her way home to her lost father. Edwin & Triston ''was originally released by Paramount Pictures on November 14, 1997, On its cinema release, it competed directly with Fox Animation Studios' ''Anastasia and the re-release of Walt Disney Feature Animation's The Little Mermaid, which it released on the same day. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, score, voice acting, music, and writing, and it was box office success. Plot Edwin live his life with his owner, however, he is given to the city pound sincer his owner recently went through a bad breakup. Triston is also thrown in the pound as his owner is a man who is frustrated that he has failed to him since he too lazy. They are put in different cells next to each other, but, since they can't see each other, they both think that they are of their species. Edwin want a new home for home, as well as Triston. Edwin is about to escape when Triston wants to be let out as well. After escaping the pound and wandering through the city for shelter, they make a grand entrance at an casino at the junkyard, where they meet Emanuel and his henchmen Furball, Fuzzy and Ronin. Most of the animals wants tell the duo about their life, while Emanuel have a plan to get rid of Edwin and Triston, so he send them a plan to steal the shiny thing from the store. However, after the plan didn't work out and getting away from dogcatchers, Edwin and Triston had been trick by Emanuel, so he decided to destroy them. After they run away from Emanuel's henchmen, they then cross paths with a 8-years-old human girl, Janiya, who have run away from home. She tells them that since her mother died in car accident (however, she later survives in the sequel) and her father was killed after landed on snowy mountains. Edwin and Triston take her up the steps and walk to the street. Suddenly, the trio found the Patrolman, who is standing next to bus stop. They want him to help and find a place to visit. Triston is explaining to Edwin about a place called Mrs. Ramirez's house. But, Janiya thinks it's a good idea to visit her house. Upon discovering this, and outraged Emanuel commands Furball, Fuzzy and Ronin to find Edwin and Triston, including Janiya. Inside the house, a wicked overweight woman, Mrs. Ramirez, who is relaxing in her living room. She is also hanging out her pet pudgy brown cat Ezra, who loves to do tricks. When Mrs. Ramirez sees Gunnar arriving on her area, she is glad to meeting him. Gunnar is becoming Mrs. Ramirez's new partner and boyfriend. Mrs. Ramirez thinks Janiya is her sweetheart and Gunnar is explaining about money. Mrs. Ramirez wants Gunnar to see what happens to Janiya. She is walking to the front yard and notices Janiya from helping the Patrolman. She found Edwin and Triston visiting Mrs. Ramirez. But, Janiya wants her aunt to kept them as her pets. Back in Mrs. Ramirez's house, Mrs. Ramirez is going to take Janiya to a bedroom and wants Edwin and Triston to invite dinner with Ezra. However, Edwin and Triston end up in a massive food fight with Ezra. When Mrs. Ramirez comes in her kitchen, she sees Ezra getting hurt after Edwin and Triston defeating him. They are actually ruining her plans. Mrs. Ramirez wants Edwin and Triston to visit an animal-loving policeman, Officer Bubblecheck for tomorrow. But, Janiya wants the duo to stay with her. Later, Mrs. Ramirez and Gunnar are getting a telegram from the mail. They are reading at the telegram about Janiya's father is alive while Edwin and Triston are hiding in a bookshelf. So, Mrs. Ramirez thinks Janiya wants to see her father again. In Janiya's bedroom, Mrs. Ramirez is putting Janiya in her bed. She is saying "Good Night" at her and closing the door. The duo found the telegram and run upstairs to read it. Edwin realized Janiya's father is alive and Triston thinks he didn't disappear. They want to tell Janiya about it and then, Mrs. Ramirez comes in from her bedroom. She wants Edwin and Triston give the telegram back to her. Mrs. Ramirez is doing a sneaky smile at them, but they have to escape from her. The duo are trying to run and get caught by Mrs. Ramirez. The next morning, Mrs. Ramirez sends Edwin and Triston to an animal shelter. She rings on the doorbell and a policeman, Officer Bubblecheck, who appears from the door. He takes the duo from Mrs. Ramirez and introduces himself. Officer Bubblecheck is showing Edwin and Triston of his memories and pictures of himself and animals. However, Officer Bubblecheck turns out to be a cruel animal kidnapper, and the true employer of the two dogcatchers. Officer Bubblecheck and his henchmen want the duo to stay for 8 hours. Meanwhile at Emanuel's hideout, Furball, Fuzzy and Ronin tell Emanuel about Edwin and Triston are in animal shelter and told about Janiya. Emanuel had a plan to kill Edwin and Triston and kidnapped Janiya. Meanwhile in Mrs. Ramirez's house, Janiya realizes Edwin and Triston were running away from her because Mrs. Ramirez was already brought them at Officer Bubblecheck's animal shelter. She thinks her friends are going to help her again. Back at Officer Bubblecheck's animal shelter, Edwin and Triston are staying in the cell door after 8 hours passed at night. They noticed the dogcatchers are sleeping next to the buttons as a good plan. Triston using the paperclip to open the cells door. Edwin and Triston push the button and free all of Officer Bubblecheck's captured animals. Luckily, the animal catchers wake up and notice the duo and the animals are running upstairs. When Officer Bubblecheck sees them, he thinks they are free. Edwin, Triston and the other animals are jumping out of the window. At the outside, Edwin and Triston must tell Janiya the news. Later in Janiya's bedroom, Janiya is singing her own lullaby and thinking about her father. She is sitting on bed, looking at her picture and picking her locket. After her song, Janiya sees Edwin and Triston tapping on the window. She opens the window and the duo jump into her bedroom. Edwin and Triston are talking to Janiya about her father is alive and finding her hometown called North Carolina Countryside. She pack her stuff in her backpack while her friends turning the blankets into a vine. Janiya is putting her rain clothes on and slides down on the blanket vine. The duo are climbing down the blanket vine and fall down onto the area where Janiya land. Suddenly, Mrs. Ramirez wakes up in her bed and heard the trio are running away. She wants to call Gunnar and Ezra to find them. Back in the same street where the patrolman live, Edwin, Triston and Janiya are running on the same steps. Mrs. Ramirez, Gunnar and Ezra found the bridge and use the flashlights to search for Janiya. But, the trio are still hiding under the bridge. Triston is stepping on something is made of wood and Edwin is trying to ask him. They found a wooden raft as a good plan to let Janiya ride on it. The trio are getting on their raft to sail away. Mrs. Ramirez wants Ezra to go get Janiya. He jumps off the bridge and run on the water. Ezra riding on raft and then, he can't get them. The cat splashes into the water and swims back to his helpers. But, he's drowning in the water. Mrs. Ramirez places a $1 million bounty on Janiya without even planning to give that kind of money. Meanwhile in the snowy mountains, Janiya's father, who is riding in an airplane to look for his daughter. He heard she was running away from him. Later, Edwin, Triston and Janiya arrive the carnival, where they meet the carnival's owner Layton, who dreamed to be a star. Emanuel and his henchmen seeing an advertisement for the reward on a milk cardboard, as well as Layton heard about this and he make his dream come true, upon which they traps Janiya on the ferris wheel and contacts Mrs. Ramirez. Edwin and Triston save Janiya and they flee in a paddle steamer as Mrs. Ramirez, Gunnar, Officer Bubblecheck and the dogcatchers arrive. A long chase ensues, in which the animal catchers end up trapped in the ferris wheel and Bubblecheck and Layton left stranded in the river. Following the river, Edwin, Triston and Janiya arrive at the cabin, which it build by Daddy, but Mrs. Ramirez, Gunnar and Ezra arrived first, as well as Emanuel and his henchmen. Edwin and Triston continues to face Emanuel and defeats him in a fight. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is knocked over and the cabin is set on fire. As Ramirez, Gunnar and Ezra flee on the paddle steamer which goes off out of control while Furball, Fuzzy, Ronin and the rest of the Emanuel's henchmen started to run away, Edwin and Triston manage to get Janiya to the roof as Janiya's father arrives in his helicopter. Janiya are saved, while Emanuel returns to finish Edwin and Triston off, but the cabin collapses which lethally crushes Emanuel while he fall to his death. Edwin and Triston only barely survive and are rescued by Janiya's father. In the aftermath, Janiya is finally reunited with her father and takes Edwin and Triston in as her pets, while Ronin becomes friends with Edwin, Triston and Janiya, Furball and Fuzzy become new owner of the casino, Mrs. Ramirez, Gunnar and Bubblecheck are arrested and sent to prison, and Layton reforms and gets a job as a entertainment in Janiya's mansion. Edwin and Triston proud to finally get a home. Cast * Scott Bakula as Edwin, a dog who helping Janiya to get home. * David Spade as Triston, a cat who also helping Janiya to get home. * Thora Birch as Janiya, a 10-years-old girl who becomes Edwin and Triston's owner at the end. * Tim Curry as Emanuel, a bulldog who is the main antagonist. He was Edwin and Triston's boss, but he betrayed them and they defeat him, leaving him falling to his death after cabin on fire. * Carlos Alazraqui as Ronin, a dog who is Emanuel's henchmen, but he becomes friends with Edwin, Triston, and Janiya at the end. * Hugh Laurie as Furball, a thin cat who is also Emanuel's henchmen. * Mark Williams as Fuzzy, a fat cat who is also Emanuel's henchmen. * Andrea Martin as Mrs. Ramirez, a wicked overweight woman. She is Janiya's guardian and the secondary antagonist. * Jim Carrey as Gunnar, a scheming lawyer. Gunnar is becoming Mrs. Ramirez's helper and boyfriend, but Edwin and Triston ruin their plans and defeat them. They're are arrested by police officers, respectively. * Tom Kenny as Ezra, a pudgy brown cat. He is Mrs. Ramirez's pet cat. * Adam Wylie as Zavier, a boy who is Janiya's love interest. * Clancy Brown as Officer Bubblecheck, a policeman who works at an animal house. * Paul Rugg as Layton, a man who works at his own carnival and wanted to be a singer. Coming soon! Production In late 1990, after watching The Rescuers and All Dogs Go to Heaven, Julie Young had a idea to make a movie about a dog and cat helping the young girl from her evil woman and their boss bulldog. Coming soon! Music Score Edwin & Triston ''is composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Songs The songs of the film are composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Bob Mothersbaugh. Also, it contains two ending songs performed by Mariah Carey. * '''Two of Those Pets' - Sung by Edwin, Triston, and the animals * Money is Our Favorite Things '- Sung by Mrs. Ramirez and Gunnar * '''World's Most Favorite Pets '- Sung by Officer Bubblecheck * 'I Miss You (Janiya's Lullaby) '- Sung by Janiya * 'Easy for the Stars '- Sung by Layton Soundtrack The soundtrack of Edwin & Triston ''is released on October 10, 1997. Also, it was published by Reprise Records. Track listing # "World's New Helpers" Performed by Mariah Carey - 3:33 # "Two of Those Pets" Performed by Scott Bakula and David Spade - 3:35 # "Money is Our Favorite Things" Performed by Andrea Martin and Jim Carrey - 2:54 # "World's Most Favorite Pets" Performed by Clancy Brown - 2:38 # "I Miss You (Janiya's Lullaby)" Performed by Thora Birch - 2:10 # "Easy for the Stars" Performed by Paul Rugg - 2:14 # "Edwin's Life" - 2:29 # "Escape from the Pound" - 1:47 # "Emanuel's Casino" - 4:50 # "Henchman of Emanuel" - 3:57 # "Plan for Edwin and Triston" - 2:46 # "Plan Goes Wrong" - 3:03 # "Two of Those Pets (Edwin and Triston's Walking Melody)" - 1:57 # "We Meet Janiya" - 2:28 # "A Telegram / Mrs. Ramirez Appears" - 3:03 # "Officer Bubblecheck's Visit" - 0:30 # "Emanuel's Evil Plan" - 1:15 # "The Animals are Free" - 3:05 # "Good News / Escape" - 5:07 # "Riding on the Raft" - 2:52 # "Arriving" - 3:03 # "Meeting Layton" - 1:03 # "Janiya's in Danger / To the Rescue" - 5:21 # "Chase" - 5:35 # "The Great Fire / Emanuel's Death / Reunion" - 4:26 # "Two of Those Pets (Finale)" - 3:15 # "End Credits" - 1:20 # "I Miss You (Ending Credits)" Performed by Mariah Carey - 2:20 Release ''Edwin & Triston ''was originally set to be released on July 25, 1997, but on October 18, 1996, its release date was changed to November 14, 1997 to make way for Nickelodeon Movies' ''Good Burger. Marketing A teaser trailer was released on March 16, 1997, and the official trailer was released on July 21, 1997, attached to Good Burger four days later. Home media Edwin & Triston ''was released on VHS and Laserdisc on April 21, 1998, and on DVD on May 15, 2003. The DVD release includes audio commentary, behind-the-scenes featurettes, music videos, production notes, interactive games, and trailers and television spots. The theatrical hand-drawn/computer-animated short film ''The Sounds of the Whale, which was released theatrically with the feature film, was also included. Reception Box office Coming soon! Legacy Video game Edwin & Triston ''has spawned five video games: * ''Edwin & Triston ''was released in 1997 and in 1999 by Paramount Interactive for PlayStation, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 64, Game Boy, Sega Saturn and Game.com. * ''Edwin & Triston: Activity Center, an educational game, was released in 1998 for Windows and Mac. * Edwin & Triston: The Interactive Storybook, an educational game, was released in 1998 for Windows, and is part of Paramount Interactive Storybook series. * Edwin & Triston: Pets to the Rescue ''was released in 2002 by Traveller's Tales for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube. * ''Edwin & Triston's Huge Journey ''was released in 2003 by Paramount Interactive for the Game Boy Advance. Television series ''Main article: Edwin & Triston (TV series) ''Edwin & Triston '''is a American animated television series created by ParamountToons Studios, based on Paramount's animated feature film of the same name. The series aired on Paramount Kids from September 23, 1998 to November 11, 2005, and continues the story of the 1997 film. Television special ''Coming soon! Sequel Main article: Edwin & Triston Goes Down Under In October 2001, Paramount announced that they were planning a sequel for Edwin & Triston. The sequel, titled Edwin & Triston Goes Down Under, was released direct-to-video in 2004, with James Arnold Taylor, J.P. Manoux, and Kath Soucie replacing Bakula, Spade, and Birch as the voice of Edwin, Triston, and Janiya Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film Category:G-rated films